Myriad Succeeds
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: What if Non had used Astra's funeral as a recruitment event? What if Kara had listened to his pitch and agreed that Earth could not go the way of Krypton?
1. An Offer She Can't Refuse

Chapter One

 _What if Non had used Astra's funeral as a recruitment chance and what if Kara had taken Astra's place, realising the need for Myriad? This is how it may have changed. Characters are OOC to an extent._

Kara floated in the air facing her uncle, Lieutenant Non, as they stood vigil over the body of her aunt, Astra. Since Hank had killed her Aunt, Kara had been in a deep depression. Now, facing Non, she couldn't think of her hatred for him, but only of her time on Krypton, the fun she had with her aunt Astra in her youth, Non may have been frosty at best, but she recalled she had harboured some love and respect for him, and she believed he also, deep within his heart, cared for her too.

"She would have wanted you here." Non stated, looking at Kara with ill-disguised hostility and with a tone of mournful loss with Astra gone. "It is our custom, for a surviving female to lead the rites." He informed her, as if Kara was unaware of Kryptonian culture. Kara looked at her uncle with a sense of loss, they may have had their differences, but they both loved Astra dearly, on this night, she would not cause conflict with him if it could be helped, they were here, as two people who have been brought together by loss and she would honour her aunt, as she knew he would.

"Do you remember, the prayer for the dead?" Non asked as Kara bowed her head in solemn reverence, placing her hand over the coffin of her aunt, Non and his men also bowing their heads.

Kara steeled herself with a deep breath as she looked upon her aunt's face, from here, it looked as if she could simply be sleeping. "You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your journey home. We will remember you every dawn and await the night to join you in the sky. Rao's will be done." Kara noticed from the corner of her eye that Non gave an approving nod before he too looked upon the face of his wife once more, sorrow overtaking him as it had her.

Non guided the coffin as it floated off into space as he and Kara looked at one another in silence for a few moments, reflecting in their grief.

"I shall observe the period of mourning-" Non began before Kara interrupted him.

"What is Myriad, Uncle?"

"Ah, so you know of it." Non stated. Perhaps this was an opportunity, if Kara Zor-El could be made to see the benefits of Myriad and why her aunt fought for it, perhaps they could succeed without any resistance.

"What is it? Why did Astra want it before her death?"

"Myriad is how we would have saved Krypton, had we not been stopped. Myriad is how we WILL save this planet, if you join us." Non offered as Kara frowned.

"What is it?" Kara asked. She knew it likely wouldn't be anything good, and she had tried to get Astra to turn against it, but as her aunt had fought for it, she at least would offer it a hearing, if it truly could save the planet somehow…

"Myriad is, to put it succinctly, mind control. We will use it to make the population work together as one to save the planet and its resources, and once they've done it, we can release them, and knowing its success, they will keep on the path to being saved, they will care for their world and allow it to flourish." Non explained. Surely the girl would see, it was just a short term tyranny for long term security and freedom.

"Mind control is wrong!" Kara exclaimed, shocked with the idea that they would remove the freedom of choice from people.

"Do you want to see what happened on Krypton happen here? The innocents dying? The screams of children? Do you?!" Non asked, enraged that the fool couldn't see how this was a good thing.

Kara said nothing, remembering painfully the final days of Krypton. She could still hear the screams of people as the planet died around them, the hopelessness of the final days, as everyone prepared themselves to join Rao's light.

"Do you, Kara Zor-El, wish to see this planet die as Krypton did?" Non asked her again, seeing her resolve weakening behind her eyes.

"…No." Kara weakly stated, recalling the horrors of the final days and realising that what Astra and the others were doing, whilst not perfect and maybe not right, was in the interest of the greater good.

"Then will you join us? Take your Aunt's place in our plan? You are of the House of El, you would be a leader for these humans, a saviour for them, and once Myriad is complete, and this planet is saved, you would be worshipped as their saviour for all time." Non stated firmly. He knew she'd join them now, and together they would make Astra's dream a reality, together, they would save this planet.

"Will the people be spared from harm?" Kara asked, hoping they wouldn't harm the people they were trying to save.

"You have my word. They will only be shown the path to save themselves, and guided along it, once they see the benefits, we shall allow them to save themselves." Non stated. He wanted this planet to live, and Krypton to be able to live once more, through them.

"Ok. If it will save the planet and all the people on it, I will help you with Myriad." Kara sighed, feeling that although this could save the Earth, she was still selling her soul to the Devil.

"You will not regret this, Kara. We will observe the period of mourning before continuing our plan. Once the period is over, come to Fort Rozz, and I shall fill you in." Non promised before he and his troops flew away, leaving Kara alone to her thoughts. She felt as if she was betraying her friends, but she knew that if this would save the planet, she would do anything to make sure that Earth did not suffer the fate that Krypton did.

Kara flew back to her apartment to reflect by herself and try get some sleep, tomorrow would be another trying day, and she couldn't tell anyone what she was doing, they wouldn't see the need for it, she remembered what happened on Krypton, they could not imagine what had happened and wouldn't understand why she was willing to do anything to prevent that from happening again somewhere else.

Kara flew to the DEO the next day to find Hank and Alex waiting for her, a few DEO agents mulling around.

"What were you upto last night, Kara?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, perplexed.

"This." Hank stated, pointing to a computer screen showing Kara floating in mid air near the coffin, facing Non. The news report this was featured on stated "Supergirl gone bad?"

"What were you doing with Non?" Alex asked, accusingly.

"Kryptonian funeral rites for Astra." Kara deadpanned as Alex and Hank's eyes widened in shock. They didn't expect that to have happened. "Per our customs, the females lead the funerals, we now have a two week truce during the mourning period before Non and his friends start up again." Kara stated as the others in the room looked relieved. At least they didn't have to worry about the threat from the Kryptonians for now, and they had two extra weeks to find out all they could about what Myriad was.

"Two weeks?" Hank asked.

"Also a tradition. Two weeks of mourning, where all fights, regardless of why they're happening, are put aside so we may grieve together for our lost ones." Kara supplied.

"So how do we go about learning more about what Myriad could be?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find out all we can as quick as we can. Too long have we been on the back foot with this, now we have a chance to stop them." Hank asserted.

Kara excused herself, hearing as they tried to figure out what Myriad could be, and went for a walk through the DEO, hoping she could clear her head and work out how to fool the others still. She'd love to explain it to them, Hank may see the need for it, but he wouldn't ever approve of it, and Alex, as caring and loving as Alex was, Alex would not understand it. She would never approve it, she wouldn't even tolerate it. Kara couldn't lose her love or her respect. She had to save the planet, and if her sister hated it by the end of it, at least until she was ready, she'd ensure her sister still loved her.

'It may be selfish, but hopefully by the time Myriad is done, Alex will see that what we have done was for the greater good, and that it has benefitted the people of Earth, and she will support what I have done, for her.' Kara thought to herself.

Kara walked back to Hank and Alex who were just finishing their plans to try and find what Myriad could be, unfortunately, they had no idea where Non and his men were based, and asking the Alura hologram yielded no results. They couldn't send Kara undercover as they did not know where Non was based and Kara wasn't exactly indistinguishable, their best bet was to hopefully come across and subdue one of the Kryptonian soldiers, but without knowing when or where they would strike, it was hopeless to assume they could succeed.

"So, we have to wait the two weeks at least?" Alex asked, voicing her exasperation as Hank nodded.

"Nothing we can do without further knowledge, regretfully. Once we have the knowledge though, we can hit them with everything we've got and stop whatever scheme they have to try and take over." Hank said as Kara looked forlornly away, she wouldn't be dragged into this and she would rather think of her aunt than arguments over what was happening. Either way, it didn't matter what they decided to do against Myriad, she was working with it now and would have to stop the DEO if they tried to interfere.

"I'm going to go to work and check on everything there." Kara stated as Hank dismissed her, Alex following her.

"Kara! Wait!" Alex called as she turned around to meet her sister's gaze.

"What's up Alex?" Kara asked.

"Are you ok? I know what Astra meant to you, I mean, if you need to talk at all, I'm here." Alex said, refusing to meet Kara's eyes for some reason. Kara decided to ignore it, thinking it must be guilt as she works for Hank and Hank killed Astra. Kara would not and could not forgive him for that, she could have brought Astra around and Myriad would be a moot point then. Hank had robbed her of the chance to settle this without any problems.

"Thank you Alex, but I'll be fine." Kara forced a smile on her face and wrapped her arms around Alex in a hug. She would miss this with Alex, she loved her, but Alex would never understand and once this was all over, Alex would likely hate her.

Kara turned and flew away, heading back towards National City as Alex watched her go. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling that something had irreversibly changed between her and Kara on this day, it was probably the guilt of her killing Astra and letting Hank take the blame for it, she didn't know what else it could be.

Landing in her apartment, Kara quickly changed out of her Supergirl suit and into her Kara Danvers costume, before she headed out to go to Catco. She knew she probably wasn't in the right mind to work, but at the same time, she had to stay in routine and in character, nobody could know there was something different about her, they couldn't get suspicious, if she wanted to save the people of Earth, they couldn't interfere in the plans to save them.


	2. Wrestling With Her Conscience

Myriad Succeeds II

 _AN: This will be the last update for at least a week due to university commitments so sorry, and to clear it up, this is NOT a Kara/Non romance._

Kara stealthily flew through the night time sky of National City, heading towards Fort Rozz, checking to make sure she wasn't been followed by any helicopters or DEO drones. She still wasn't sold on the whole idea of teaming up with Non, and the idea of Myriad still made her skin crawl, but she knew that overall this would achieve the aims of the greater good, and with Myriad she could help save Earth from going the same way as Krypton did.

As she flew through the air she pondered as to why she was still doing this, why she was pretending to be the hero that National City deserved whilst she was planning to help Non and the other Kryptonians steal their identity and their free will for their own gains.

'I'm not worthy to wear the crest of the House of El.' Kara mournfully thought as she flew past the Catco building, the House of El was meant to be a guiding light, to show people a better path, not forcing them to follow your path, even if your path is the right choice and the only way to save the world.

Kara zoomed through the air and saw Fort Rozz up ahead, when the humans had salvaged it for all they could, they didn't think to check it fully over and now the Kryptonians had turned it into a fortress to use as a base of operations for their plan.

She landed to the nod from two of the aliens who were stationed as guards outside. They weren't fully let in on the plan, only an elite few knew everything, but all the aliens of Fort Rozz had been told that Supergirl stood with them now, and they were to let her past immediately whenever she appeared at the prison.

Kara walked through the halls of the prison until she reached the command centre, where she saw Non stood over a table, looking at the figures before him.

"Uncle." Kara called out.

"Ah, Kara Zor-El, you're here. At last, we can begin." Non smiled as he gestured for Kara to come closer.

Kara walked over to look at what her uncle was doing and saw the blueprints for a familiar looking building.

"Isn't that Lord Technologies?" Kara asked, wondering what use the Fort Rozz escapees could have for Maxwell Lord of all people.

"His satellites will allow us to carry Myriad worldwide. We need to harness that technology. With them in place, we can have Myriad operational within a matter of weeks." Non informed her.

"So, we go tonight, commandeer them?" Kara asked.

"That is the plan, we need to try keep your DEO off the scent however." Non stated.

"Send some of the less useful prisoners to attack somewhere else tonight, whilst the DEO and I go clean them up, you should be uninterrupted." Kara stated.

"A wise plan, Niece. You prove even now why you'll be a great saviour for these people." Non approved. This would get rid of some potentially troublesome members of his forces who only allied to him out of necessity, and would allow his plans to proceed relatively uninterrupted.

"Sounds like a plan then." Kara smiled. She hated the idea of fooling the DEO, but Myriad had to succeed if the planet was to be saved from Krypton's fate. It wasn't at the critical levels of Krypton yet, but the way humanity wasted its resources, it wouldn't be long until they reached a point of no return. Kara would not allow that to happen.

Kara excused herself from her uncle's presence and left him to continue final preparations as she headed back to her apartment ready for bed, aiming to get a few hours of sleep at least before going back to fetching Cat Grant's coffee. As she flew through the air, she noticed that an object was flying towards her from the direction of National City, moving to avoid it, she was shocked to see it change course and begin to follow her. Speeding up to escape it, she saw it also put on a burst of speed, falling behind her, she turned and used her heat vision, striking the object and causing it to crash to the ground. Landing by the wreckage, she noticed it was a DEO drone.

'Why was this thing following me?' Kara wondered, hoping the DEO wasn't wise as to what she was doing. As she pondered it, she suddenly felt a ringing from her boot, pulling out her phone, she saw Alex's name was shining bright in the darkness of the night. With a sigh, Kara answered the phone.

"Hey, Alex!" Kara called, trying to sound upbeat and not suspicious.

"Kara, where are you?" Alex asked.

"Me? I'm at home." Kara stated.

"Really? Then why did Supergirl just shoot down a DEO drone near Fort Rozz?" Alex challenged her, and Kara could hear the anger in her voice.

"Look, I heard a rumour that Non and the others may be the in the area, I checked it out, nothing. What I want to know is why the DEO is following me? Hank got that bad huh? Killing Astra not enough?" Kara asked, her voice rising as she felt her anger rise.

"Look, Kara…" Alex began before Kara interrupted her.

"It's not your fault Alex that Hank did what he did, but I probably won't be able to ever fully forgive him, he killed one of my last links to family I had.' Kara felt a wave of regret and anger hit her as she said the words.

"Kara, I think we need to talk." Alex sighed.

"Ok, my place, in the morning?" Kara asked.

"I'll be there." Alex said as she hung up, before placing her head in her hands. It was time to tell Kara the truth, before the DEO and Supergirl's relationship was ruined forever. She just hoped that Kara wouldn't hate her forevermore for what she did to Astra, she hoped Kara would see that she did it to keep Kara and the world safe. Kara would come around and accept it eventually and forgive Alex, Alex was certain of that, Kara's heart was just too big not too.

 _Well that's it for the week, keep your eyes peeled for two new stories coming soon to the Supergirl category and an update to a crossover fic._

 _InJustice, what if Kara was raised differently when she got to Earth? What if Supergirl wasn't a hero, but was full of darkness and evil?_

 _Kal Danvers. Kara Zor-El got to Earth on time and landed in Kansas, on a little farm outside Smallville, but Kal-El was knocked off course, when he arrived on Earth, she'd already spent over two decades looking for her little cousin, now with the help of the Danvers, Kara will finally get the chance to raise her little cousin._

 _In the FlashXSupergirl crossover category, The Scarlet Speedster has Kara and Barry go up against Savitar and Cadmus in the final chapter of the arc, before Barry receives a request to help stop an old foe, and on Earth-38 Kara must join up with Kal to stop a new Kryptonian threat, from a man named Zod._


	3. The Truth Revealed

Chapter Three

 _Finally got an update out on this, hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _In TV show news, Supergirl Lives ISN'T set on Daxom like I'd theorised, that's upsetting, but I like the idea of it being Kara and Mon-El, because if they're going to force a Kara/Mon-El romance in the show as they're appearing to do, they need some chemistry first, because they have the chemistry of friends, not love interests._

Kara waited in her apartment for Alex to arrive, wondering what the big news was that Alex had to tell her about Astra. She already knew Hank had killed her and it would take a lot for her to move on from it. What could Alex possibly say to try and excuse Hank for what he did? He ended Kara's last true link to Krypton, and her old life before Earth.

Kara heard a knock on her apartment door and opened up to see Alex standing there, a sad frown on her face.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Kara asked, wondering what was making Alex sad about her visit. Kara would forgive Hank in time, Kara knew that, why was Alex so sad about it all?

"Kara, there's something I need to tell you." Alex started, wondering why her throat felt like it was drying up. She couldn't stand to see Kara hurt and she knew what she was going to say would devastate Kara.

"Whatever it is, Alex, you can tell me. You know you can trust me with anything." Kara smiled, her smile feeling fake even to herself. She wanted Alex to trust her, when she was betraying Alex's trust herself? Kara felt ashamed of herself.

"I know I can, just like you can trust me with anything, it's just, it's hard and I know when I say it, you won't look at me the same as you do now, and Kara, I deserve that, I do, it's just-" Alex started to ramble before Kara cut her off with a hug.

"Alex, it's ok, please. Just tell me, it's fine, whatever it is, I wouldn't ever think any less of you."

"Hank never killed Astra." Alex blurted, steeling herself for Kara's ire.

"W-What?" Kara asked, shocked. "He told me he did."

"I know he did, he was trying to protect someone though."

"Who, Alex?" Kara growled, her eyes darkening. "Who killed my Aunt?"

"…I did." Alex choked out, not meeting Kara's eyes. It felt so good to finally admit it to her sister, but she knew it she looked at her sister, she'd be crushed.

"…What?" Kara breathed, looking at Alex with shock, before her face quickly changed to anger. Alex, her sister. _Her SISTER,_ killed her Aunt. She murdered Astra in cold blood, Kara knew it. Astra would have given up with only more time, Kara was getting to her, and Alex murdered her.

"You killed her?! She was seeing sense!" Kara raged as Alex cowered, not used to hearing anger in Kara's voice. She only hoped Kara wouldn't lose control and kill her there and then, despite whether or not Alex believed she deserved it.

"Kara…please….I'm sorry." Alex called out weakly, feeling her knees giving way. She couldn't stand the pain of seeing Kara hurt like this.

"You're sorry?! She was my last link to Krypton! She was seeing sense! Alex how could you?!" Kara yelled before rising into the air, feeling her rage taking over.

"I can't be around you right now." Kara spat as she raced out of the window and into the cool air, racing away from her apartment towards the one place she could let out her frustrations amongst those who could understand her pain. Fort Rozz.

She knew they'd kill Alex if she told them that Alex had killed Astra, Non wouldn't rest until he held Alex's head in his hands, no, despite how angry she was at Alex, she wouldn't want her hurt. She'd not tell them that Alex actually killed Astra. She'd just say she needed to get away from it all.

 _Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, not feeling it 100% today for writing._

 _Next time, Kara is infected with Red-K and Alex discovers her plan, will she betray her sister?_


	4. Red K and Truths

Chapter Four

"Kara!" Alex called out to her sister, she'd been frantic all night long, her sister was nowhere to be found, the entire DEO had gone out searching for Supergirl, only to come back empty handed. Alex had returned to Kara's apartment and could only hope her sister had returned.

Alex went towards Kara's bedroom, hoping she'd find her sister sprawled out on the bed, but seeing that the bed was still kept and unslept in, Alex gave out a small sigh and closed the door again.

'Where are you, Kara?' Alex thought to herself.

Kara flew through the air towards her apartment. She'd spent the night training with Non, going hand to hand to alleviate her anger. Non hadn't asked questions, knowing the way to ensure Kara's complete co-operation with Myriad was to keep her happy. She'd been grateful for the understanding and hadn't held back against him.

"You did well, Kara Zor-El." Non praised her. "Another few months of training and I dare say you could even surpass myself in strength and stamina. A natural warrior, just like your Aunt was."

Kara smiled at his praise but she knew the words were empty. Non didn't care for her and she didn't for him, she was a good replacement for Astra and Non knew he couldn't hope to keep all the Fort Rozz prisoners under his own control, he needed Kara for that. Kara needed to ensure Earth didn't go the same way as Krypton did and needed to ensure her family would be safe, to do that, she needed Non.

"Thank you, Uncle." Kara said as Non waved his hand, a clear dismissal. Whilst Kara would be needed to keep the others in line after Myriad, and was the only Kryptonian fit to rule, Non ruled the military side of things, and wouldn't be ordered by Kara within his own domain.

Kara left Rozz and rose into the air, flying high and fast towards National City, ready to climb back into her bed after a long night of fighting and working out her issues. As she neared her apartment she spied Alex entering it, heading for the open window, she aimed to get to bed before Alex could accost her, she didn't want to be dealing with her sister right this moment.

Unfortunately for Kara, by the time she entered the apartment, Alex was just closing her bedroom door. As Alex turned towards her, Kara steeled herself for the inevitable confrontation.

"Kara!" Alex called out, seeing Kara appear before her.

"Hey, Alex." Kara stated, looking anywhere but at her sister. Noticing this, Alex frowned.

"Where were you? We have the entire DEO out looking for you, Kara!" Alex rebuked her, hearing this, Kara felt her anger returning. How _dare_ Alex pretend she cares about Kara? She murdered her aunt in cold blood and then lied to Kara about it! Alex had no right to reprimand her when all she had done recently was hurt Kara!

"Why, Alex? I don't need you looking out for me all the time. I can handle myself." Kara stated, anger coursing through her veins.

Alex recoiled as though Kara had struck her at these words. Didn't Kara realise how much she cared for her? Everything she did, she did for her!

"Kara…" Alex began before Kara turned away from her, hiding the tears she could feel beginning to prick her eyes.

"Just go, Alex." She stated bluntly before heading into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Alex just stared at the door for a moment, before turning and walking from the apartment, feeling her own eyes begin to tear up as well.

'How can I make this right?' Alex asked herself as she headed towards the exit of the building.

Back in her room, Kara fell to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. The anger, the fear, the sadness, the rage, it all overwhelmed her, and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. After a few moments she wiped her eyes, and standing up, she headed back into the city.

'Flying around helping people as Supergirl for a while should help to clear my head.' Kara thought to herself, resisting the urge to check in with the DEO. That would only bring in Alex and more than she was sure she could handle at that moment.

As Kara flew through the air, she heard calls for help from a burning building downtown. As she put out the fire, she felt a strange sensation wash over her, and a feeling of freedom enveloped her.

'Why am I always trying to please everyone? Why can't I do something just because I want to do it? I've got all these powers, why shouldn't I be the one calling the shots?' Kara asked herself as she flew away again, ignoring the cries of thanks from the firefighters she sped away, flying high above the city.

'Look at all of them down there, scurrying like the ants they are. Once Myriad is activated, they'll see what they're doing to this planet and will be grateful that Kryptonians are here to save them all.' Kara smiled to herself. It was time for her to prove her strength and why people should listen to and respect her. She was the best hope for this planet, her, not anyone else. The humans would see they were killing themselves and beg them to use Myriad to save them, Non and the other Fort Rozz escapees would realise only Kara could lead them and they would either bow or be removed.

Kara smiled to herself as she hovered in the air until she picked up a familiar heartbeat.

"Alex." Kara grinned to herself as she flew down. It was time for a _chat_ with her sister. It was time for Alex to see the truth, Kara would save humanity, and if Alex wanted to continue to be her sister, like she claimed she did, she wouldn't stand in the way of Myriad.

Alex sat in the back of a DEO jeep heading back towards the complex, they'd called off the search for Kara and had all seen her stop a building fire earlier on, it seemed like things would be ok. As they rolled down the road, suddenly they screeched to a stop, grabbing their guns, they saw the back door open, and Kara stood before them, grinning wickedly.

"Alex, come with me." She beckoned to Alex, Alex and the other agents looked bewildered, but before they could say anything, Kara got impatient.

"If you want to fix your mistakes, come with me now!" Kara growled out as she grabbed Alex by the arm, yanking her out and putting an arm around her waist, she burst into the sky before the other DEO agents could react. One of them quickly pressed his comms and spoke into it.

"Inform Director Henshaw, Supergirl has taken Agent Danvers, intentions and destination, unknown, request additional orders."

Alex saw the streets of National City zip away below her as she grabbed hold of Kara for dear life, before she hit the ground with a thud, as Kara dropped her feet above a hill in the middle of the desert.

"Kara, what's going on?" Alex asked, looking shocked and confused at the sudden arrival of her sister and their swift departure.

"You know, Alex, when I came here, it was when I was plagued by memories of the destruction of Krypton, and even then, I knew I never wanted to see anything as horrible as that ever again." Kara stated as she floated, just out of Alex's reach. Alex watched her with bated breath, wondering what she meant by all of this.

"I know, I consoled you every night when you cried, when you screamed I held you." Alex stated, looking at Kara with concern. This wasn't like her at all.

"I'm grateful, believe me." Kara smiled, but there was no warmth behind the smile, and Alex noticed this. "However, I would not allow another Krypton if I could help it, and I CAN help it." Kara stated firmly, looking at Alex with determination.

"What do you mean? How can you prevent another Krypton? What do you mean?" Alex asked, getting worried now by Kara's behaviour.

"Humanity is on a course to destroy the Earth and itself, much like Krypton. There is a way to save the world though, Alex. It is a way made possible through Kryptonian ingenuity and guidance." Kara smiled as she looked away into the distance, absently floating to the ground and standing before Alex. Alex looked at her sister in shock, what was she on about and what had happened to her?

"Kara, tell me what you mean?" Alex asked, if she could get Kara talking, perhaps she could get to the bottom of this.

"Myriad, Alex." Kara stated and Alex felt her breath hitch in her throat. How did Kara know what Myriad was? What is it? How could the DEO stop it?

"Kara, you know what Myriad is? How do we stop it?" Alex asked, trying to hurry her sister along. They needed to stop the threat and quickly.

"Myriad is the answer, Alex." Kara smiled as Alex stepped backwards. Kara was for Myriad? Whatever was going on, this wasn't Kara and she needed help.

Alex put a hand onto Kara's shoulder as she used her other one to unhook some Kryptonite handcuffs from her belt. They'd all been issued with these, just in case they ever came across a Kryptonian fugitive, but if Kara was compromised, she'd use them to keep her sister safe and get her help.

"Kara, what do you mean, Myriad is the answer?"

"Myriad will save humanity and the Earth, Non revealed to me what it is, and with it, we can save everyone. I need you with me on this, Alex. Help me with Myriad and we can save the entire world." Kara explained, before she noticed a movement in Alex's other hand. "Alex, what are you doing?" Kara asked but before she could move, Alex had clasped the handcuff around her own wrist and around Kara's wrist, weakening Kara and keeping her chained to Alex.

"I'm sorry, Kara." She said before she punched Kara in the face, with the Kryptonite weakening her, Kara crumpled to the floor. Touching her comms, Alex reported in.

"Director Henshaw, Supergirl has been compromised. I'm bringing her to the DEO to be checked out, have a cell ready."

 _So, John Hurt has died, goddamn 2017._


	5. Red K and A Cure

Chapter Five

 _I'd forgotten that Alex was there when Non arrived, so why would she be shocked about the funeral reveal in chapter two, for the purposes of this fic, she wasn't there and Non approached Kara when she was alone._

Kara awoke, her head pounding, her eyes groggy. She felt sick and she felt so much pain. Looking around, her eyes adjusting to the environment, she saw she was in the DEO, or more specifically, in a Kryptonite room with the Kryptonite emitters turned on. Standing at the door to her cell, arms folded were Hank and Alex.

"Kara…" Alex began. "What happened to you?"

Kara said nothing, the memories of what had happened returning to her. Alex had attacked her!

"Miss Danvers, we know that you know about Myriad, I can only assume Non told you, what is it? How do we stop it? How is it you learnt of it?" Hank asked her, seeing that Kara wasn't going to reply to Alex.

"You would be right, he did tell me what Myriad is, how do we stop it? Well, why would we?" Kara asked, smirking at the look of shock on Alex and J'onn's face.

"What do you mean, you know Non is evil, Kara, we need to stop him and whatever Myriad is!" Alex exclaimed.

"Non is not a good person, but he wants what my aunt wanted, what I want, to make sure this planet and its people survive. Myriad will save this planet, and it cannot be stopped." Kara stated. Why couldn't these idiots see what was going on? Her face flashed red, a sight not missed by J'onn or Alex.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Alex asked, looking at her in shock. Is this why she's been out of sorts and is working with Non? This red thing?

"Nothing is wrong with me, in fact, I feel clearer than I have ever done. I see the truth of things now." Kara said. She knew Alex hated her really, and her sister couldn't see the grand scheme of things, Myriad was needed to save mankind and she would not allow them to stop it.

"The red light under your skin, Miss Danvers, what is it? Do you know?" J'onn pressed Kara, wondering if there was a reason for her behaviour and how to fix it.

"What red light?" Kara sneered.

J'onn and Alex looked at Kara in sadness before they walked out of the room, whatever was wrong with Kara, it didn't seem like she was willing to talk or even to listen at the moment. They didn't know how they'd explain whatever was going on with Kara without either angering her or making her close off. They'd need to get in touch with Kal-El, see if he knew what the red light under her skin was, and if he knew, how to fix it.

As Alex and Hank went off to find out more about what was up with Kara, Kara herself waited patiently in her cell. She knew before long that they would release her, thinking they could 'cure' her. She was better than she'd ever been! She would show them all the true power of a Kryptonian, unburdened by such petty things as rules and morals. She would be the greatest being to have ever walked upon this planet, and when she was reunited with Non and the others, she would unleash Myriad to save the planet. By now they should be ready to unleash the program, she was sure of it.

"So, Red Kryptonite?" Alex asked Hank as they hung up from speaking to Kal-El.

"It certainly seems that way, it fits the description. However this isn't a natural form, it would have worn off by now. It'll take us a few days to develop a cure with what we have now, until then, we need to keep Kara imprisoned and under the Kryptonite filters, if she escapes, she could lay waste to the city or even worse." Hank informed Alex, who nodded yet frowned. She didn't like the plan, but it would be the only way.

"Well we need to get to work then." Alex said, turning to leave.

"Agent Danvers." Hank called her back. The serious tone, she turned back, already thinking of what he could be about to ask.

"Don't visit Kara again until we have the cure ready, I don't want either of you getting hurt." Hank warned her. Alex nodded to him. She had no intention of going to see Kara whilst Hank was at the base, that's for sure. When Hank left that night, however, she'd go speak to her.

They worked throughout the day on a cure but seemed no closer when Hank left for the day, stating that they'd continue work tomorrow. Alex watched him leave under the pretence of clearing up, before she headed off down towards the holding cells.

Kara watched as Alex entered the cell, cocking her head to the side as she approached.

"Why have you come here, Alex? Accepted the truth of things?" Kara gloated.

"Kara, we know what's wrong with you, we will fix it, don't worry." Alex assured her as Kara sneered at her.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Alex. I see clearly, for the first time. So that's your play? Make me subservient once more? I don't think so." Kara growled as she banged her fist on the glass, startling Alex. She couldn't get out, especially not with the Kryptonite filters dampening her power and causing nausea whenever she got too close to the glass, but it felt good to see the panic in Alex's eyes, even temporarily.

"Kara, please, talk to me, tell me what's going in your head." Alex begged her sister. Kara needed to come back to herself and soon, she needed her sister back and they needed to stop Non. Whatever he had done to Kara, to make her like this, they'd stop it. They had too.

"I see clearly now, Alex. I see the world is on the brink of destruction, humans pollute it and desecrate it, just as the rulers of Krypton did to Krypton. We did not heed the advice of those who foresaw the end and Krypton paid for its folly. I do not want, and cannot allow, Earth to go the same way, due to the short-sightedness of people. Myriad will prevent that and will save this planet. Stand with me, Alex. I know you long to make a difference, to save the world, this will allow you to do that." Kara tried to explain to her sister, if Alex worked with them on Myriad, the world would be saved, she'd be labelled a hero throughout history, couldn't her sister see this?

"Kara, whatever Non did to you, whatever he's promised you, you know, deep down, that it's a lie." Alex pressed. She had to make Kara see sense.

"Non hasn't done anything to me, Alex. He just showed me the truth about Myriad and how he and my aunt wanted to save the world. I wish you would see that the world needs our help, Alex, but if you can't see it, then I cannot save you." Kara mournfully stated, believing that Alex was too far under the control of Hank and the others who would see the world destroyed for the sake of freedom. They needed security, not freedom, even without this liberating feeling, she knew she would have to ensure Myriad succeeded, to save humanity and Earth.

Alex turned and left the room, they needed to get this Red Kryptonite cure made as soon as possible. Kara was unstable under it, Kal may have said it just removes inhibitions, but Kara would never have sided with Non and would never fall for his lies, this synthetic version must have done something to her, and when Kara was herself again, Alex would do everything in her power to bring Non to justice, to make him pay for whatever he had done to Kara.

The following day brought good news for Alex, as Hank returned to the DEO.

"We think we've isolated what was causing this particular strain to last so long, if the trial is successful, we can have Kara cured this afternoon." Hank informed Alex who couldn't keep the smile from her face at the news.

"So Kara will be alright?"

"She'll be fine, once she's back to her old self again we'll find out what Non has poisoned her mind with and once we know what Myriad is, we'll devise a way to stop it." Hank promised.

"I hope that's true, Hank." Alex stated aloud, worried that whatever happened now, the gap between her and Kara may be insurmountable, and that the rift between the two of them caused by this incident may never heal.

They worked throughout the day until finally, Hank passed the cure for testing purposes.

"It's ready." Hank stated.

"How will we get it into her?" Alex asked. She didn't want to harm her sister, but Kara wouldn't willingly take the cure.

"I don't like it, but we turn up the filters, when she's too weak to fight, we inject it into her." Hank explained, Alex frowned but she assented to the plan, what other way did they have?

As they entered the holding cell, Kara grinned at them.

"Come to give me the cure to whatever you think is wrong with me?" Kara goaded.

"Kara, please, don't make this any more difficult." Alex warned.

"Ok."

"Wait, what?" Hank asked, shocked.

"Do it, I won't fight. If it makes you comfortable and will make you realise I can be trusted, do it." Kara smiled at them.

Alex and Hank looked at one another and frowned. Could they trust Kara? Deciding not to chance it, Hank turned up the filters, as Kara fell to her knees in pain, Alex quickly entered the cell and injected Kara.

Kara fell to her knees and began to twitch as the cure took hold, flushing out the Red Kryptonite from her system, as Alex and Hank both grabbed one of Kara's arms each and dragged her towards the medical bay, to have her checked out.

As Kara shuddered in their arms and passed out with a weak "Alex…" Alex felt her heart break. Would Kara ever forgive them for what they had done? Surely she would, once she was in her right mind again, she'd realise they needed to fix her and she'd be grateful.

Alex just hoped the sinking feeling in her chest wasn't a sign of things to come.

As they got her into the medical bay, Alex and Hank placed Kara onto a bed and waited, pacing throughout the room until they heard a flutter, as Kara opened her eyes and sat up.

"Oh God, what did I do?" Kara asked, looking sickened by her memories of what she had done under the influence of the Red Kryptonite.

"Kara, are you ok?" Alex asked, rushing over to check her sister over as Hank hung back. He wanted to give the sister's space, but also wanted to make sure that Kara was alright and wasn't angry with Alex or himself, they needed to work together, especially once they got Kara to explain to them what Myriad was.

"Oh Alex, I'm so, so sorry." Kara cried on Alex's shoulder, as Alex held her tight, letting her sister get it all out. It would be alright, she'd help Kara through this they'd come out stronger and they'd stop Non.

"Kara, do you know what Myriad is?" Hank pressed. He didn't want to upset her, but he needed to know what it was to stop Non's plans.

"Myriad? No, should I?" Kara asked, looking confused. Alex and Hank both looked stricken.

"You don't know?" Alex asked, shock in her voice.

"Should I?" Kara asked.

"You told us when under the influence that you knew what Myriad was and what it would do." Hank informed her, as Kara looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember that." Kara bashfully stated as the other two looked upset. Their chance to stop Myriad there and then, gone. It wasn't Kara's fault and they wouldn't hold it against her.

But the truth was, Kara DID remember, she DID know what Myriad was and she knew one more thing. It was time.

 _Next time: Myriad begins._


	6. Dealing With Loose Ends

_Here we are, at the endgame. There is only going to be a couple of more chapters of this, and that relieves me, as I'm trying to focus more on Injustice and it's annoying to balance a good, an evil and a morally grey Kara in three separate stories, so I'll be happy to finish this one finally. Anyway, enjoy the beginning of the end._

Kara floated over the National City skyline, watching as the sun faded away into the distance. She felt her phone vibrate in her boot and knew it was Alex, checking in on her. Ever since the Red K incident a few weeks prior, Alex would check on her every few hours. Kara thought it was sweet, but a bit too clingy. She'd failed to make Alex see reason and hadn't had the chance to convince the others on Myriad, knowing they'd report to Alex that Kara knew about Myriad. It was nearly time anyway, time to end this and save the planet.

Kara gritted her teeth as she felt her phone vibrating once more, and reaching into her boot, she withdrew it and answered the call.

"What's up, Alex?" She asked down the phone, trying to enforce a tone of concern. If anything, she was tired and wanted to head to bed, she knew Myriad would be activating in the coming days and wanted to be well rested for the main event.

"We've got reports of Kryptonians on the move, we need your help on this one." Alex told her sister.

"I'm on it, where is it?" Kara asked her, hardly daring to believe her ears.

'Non is moving on this tonight? I assumed I'd get some forewarning.' Kara grumbled inside her head. It seemed she was to be denied any sleep tonight, having to play the part of a DEO agent until Myriad could begin and she could lead humanity to a new golden age.

"It's at Lord Tech, we need you there ASAP." Alex told her before disconnecting. She needed to go prep with the rest of her team before they moved out, one way or another, they would find out what Myriad was and put a stop to it, now.

Kara sighed as she headed off, soon it would be over, soon the world would be safe and once they switched off Myriad, humanity would cheer Kara as their saviour. It was just a matter of time now.

/

As Kara landed at Lord Tech she saw the Kryptonians waiting for her.

"My Lady." One of them bowed to Kara as she landed next to them.

"Is everything ready?"

"It is, once you give the order, Myriad will be activated."

"Then let it begin." Kara smiled. It was time to save the world.

"We've completed the set up, should we go?" The Kryptonian asked her, Kara nodded at him. No sense in letting them fall to the DEO. They took to the sky and flew away before the DEO arrived on scene. As the trucks pulled up and Alex walked over to her sister, she looked around in confusion.

"Where are they, Kara?" She asked her.

"They were gone when I got here, Alex." Kara informed her. "I'm not sure where they went too."

"It's ok, Kara." Alex reassured her sister. Something didn't feel right about this, Kara should have gotten here before they could escape and she knew her sister was strong enough to keep them busy until the DEO arrived.

"I'll try and find them?" Kara asked her.

"It's alright, they'll be long gone by now. I need to head back to the DEO, I'll see you there?" Alex asked her before they drove off again. Kara took to the skies and looked down at the retreating convoy with tears pricking her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alex, Rao forgive me." Kara said to herself as she flew off towards Fort Rozz. It was time to end this.

/

As Kara landed at Rozz she was met by Non.

"I'm glad to see you're here for the end, Kara Zor-El." Non smiled at her.

"It's time to honour my aunt." Kara told him. "Activate Myriad."

"As you wish." Non bowed his head and headed towards the control centre, Kara following behind him. Non reached the controls and flicked them on.

"Soon Myriad will take effect, and the world will be under our control." Non sneered at Kara, who looked at him in shock. She should have known his plan was total control all along, she should never have trusted him to be about saving the people of Earth.

"Soon it will all be over." Kara agreed, nodding to Non as he turned to finish the preparations.

Kara walked up behind her uncle as he turned the final switch and grabbed his head, twisting as hard as she could until she heard the unmistakable snapping sound.

Non dropped to the floor dead as Myriad's signal was unleashed upon National City.

Now was the time for Kara Zor-El to save mankind from itself. She would show them a better way alone. It was her destiny to save them all.

She only hoped Alex would one day understand.


	7. Myriad Begins

_Huge thanks to PM124 for giving me the motivation to get moving on the last two chapters, if you've not read their work, especially "On A Leash" which is without a doubt one of the best Supergirl fanfics out there, go check it out!_

 _Remember if you want to see what's coming next, or see what works are in the pipeline, check my profile._

Kara watched from the control centre as the people of National City began to fall to the influence of Myriad, one by one. Soon the entire city will obey Myriad, and once they were under Kara's control, she'd ensure that it worked fully. Once she was happy, she'd extend it planet wide, and ensure Earth was saved.

Kara thought of her friends, of her family, who would fall to Myriad. She felt sorrow that she had to take the choice away from them, but they'd choose to let the current status quo continue, and that would not be allowed to happen if Kara Zor-El had anything to do with it. Her Aunt had died trying to save humanity, they may have tried it in different ways, but could she do any less? Myriad may seem evil, but it would save humanity, and Kara would not allow it to be tarnished. She would make humanity save the Earth, if humans would not save it themselves.

Kara felt her phone begin to ring, confused, she pulled it out and opened it. Everyone near her should already be under the control of Myriad, and she wasn't expecting Clark to already know of Myriad's effects.

"Hey, Alex." Kara calmly spoke as she looked at the caller I.D. How was she calling her now?

"Kara! We know what Myriad is! Where are you?" Alex frantically called, people all over the city were acting strange, almost drone like, and yet there was no sign of Supergirl anywhere.

Cat Grant had turned up at the DEO, bemoaning about secret organisations with Max Lord, they had technology which counteracted the signal, and had distributed it throughout the DEO, but for now, the secret agency and the two CEO's were alone in their fight, signals out of the city seemed to be jammed, and Supergirl was nowhere to be seen. _(If I remember rightly, Max states he didn't have time to make more Myriad cancelling devices, I'm pretty sure he would have had the resources to do it.)_

"I'm just checking out a lead, what is it?" Kara asked, hoping she kept the panic from her tone. How did they escape from Myriad? Did they know of her involvement?

"Myriad is a mind control system, apparently. Max Lord and Cat Grant turned up with technology that could cancel it out, the DEO is looking for the source now, we think it's Fort Rozz, we think the prisoners took back over it when we scaled down our presence there."

"Alex, I'm at Fort Rozz, there's nothing here." Kara tried to assure her sister as she looked at the corpse of Non on the floor before her. Non had to go, and Kara could only hope she didn't need to take out the DEO as well. They needed to let her save the world, and they wouldn't, she knew they'd get the wrong idea and try and stop her. She was saving the world, not enslaving it.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, something wasn't right here, Kara sounded far too detached, considering how long they'd spent trying to find out what Myriad was, and why would she be at Fort Rozz already? How did Kara even know where it was?

"I'm positive." Kara said as she walked around the control panel, trying to figure out how to change the signal so it would put the DEO under. She didn't want to do this, hated the fact she was trying to strip away her sister's will, but she needed to save the world, and the future of humanity was worth a few weeks or months of people working together for the common good.

"Alright, well we're looking for the signal, we'll call when we have it." Alex stated as she hung up the phone. Something was DEFINITELY wrong, and she needed to speak to the J'onn and the others about it, now.

"Agent Danvers." J'onn said as Alex rushed into the main briefing room, where Max, Cat and Lucy waited.

"Have we found the signal?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, no short amount of thanks for my intellect, but it's Fort Rozz." Max said as Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"I knew something was wrong." Alex said as the rest looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Alex?" Lucy asked with a confused tone.

"I spoke to Supergirl, she says she's at Fort Rozz and there's nothing there. I _knew_ she was acting fishy in the past few weeks. She's hiding something to do with it, I'm not sure what, but Supergirl is hiding something."

"Well, well, seems I was right, you can't trust the aliens." Max gloated. Alex glared at him and began to move forward automatically, fist raised before Max fell to the floor, with a slap to the face from Cat.

"How dare you, Max!" Cat seethed. "Supergirl is an extension of CatCo, and I know we're not evil, and I have the utmost faith that Supergirl isn't either. This is clearly a miscommunication, or else a ruse by Supergirl to stop this. Now we need to find out what she's doing there and how we can help her." Cat affirmed. There was no way that Supergirl was evil, she was the heroine of the city, and as an asset of CatCo, she was Cat's property. _Nobody_ insulted Cat and an insult to Supergirl was an insult to Cat.

"Agent Danvers, are you sure about this?" J'onn asked. He didn't want to suspect Kara, she was like a daughter to him, but if Alex was sure her sister could be helping Non with Myriad, he would take her word for it. But how could Kara be helping Non? She knew how evil he was, and she was devoted to Alex, as Alex was to her. They had to have the wrong end of the stick, they had to be mistaken, they needed to help Kara, but how when they didn't know themselves what was going on?

The DEO was blind without outgoing or incoming transmission and the rest of the city was under Non's control, they'd have to assemble a strike team and get to Fort Rozz, find out what was going on and put a stop to it, or else the world itself would be in danger. ( _I know texts still worked since Kara texted Clark, but come on, if they still worked, the rest of the world would have caught on that something was happening to National City, rather than them having to deal with the issue alone as they did)_

As the DEO prepared to move out towards Fort Rozz, Kara herself paced around the command centre, wondering what to do next. The Kryptonians she had sent out earlier had now returned, and were celebrating their victory elsewhere in the prison, Non's body still lay at her feet as Kara wondered how to enhance Myriad. Even with the rest of the Kryptonians, it was Non and Astra who knew how to control it, it would take weeks at least to figure it all out, time they did not have.

"What should I do?" Kara asked aloud, her voice echoing in the empty room. "I need to save them all, but how can I if they resist the signal? Is there a way to show them the light without Myriad?"

"Kara." A voice spoke out behind her, and Kara turned to see someone she certainly didn't expect to be before her.

"Aunt Astra?!"


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry to do this guys, I promised I'd be regular updating again from tomorrow. I won't be.

I apologise in advance. I'll list the reasons as to why, and just pray you all are patient enough with me.

Moving house at the end of the month, have to spend time packing and unpacking elsewhere

The university essays got too much, had to extend one by a week so I won't be finished with them until the 16th now.

The 19-21st of May and the 26=29th I'll be in Telford and London respectively for the City of Heroes 3 and Heroes and Vilians Fan Fest cons amongst other things, so whilst I get to meet. Most of the cast of Supergirl, including Melissa, some of the Flash cast and the Green Arrow himself in Stephen Amell, I won't be updating those two weekends either. Plus East of Eli concert on the 30th of May in Manchester means I won't be back home in Leeds and with my laptop for nearly a week. (If you've never listened to them, please go do it, they're an amazing band and if you like the actors behind the shows, Chyler Leigh (Alex Danvers) is the lead singer's wife and often performs on stage with them, like she will be in Manchester, they're incredible, check them out!)

So in short, essays, packing and cons means that frequent updates won't resume until June 1st.

HOWEVER, I WILL SPEND EVERY FREE SECOND I CAN WRITING MORE, YOU HAVE MY WORD ON THAT. I wanted to have FOUR more chapters of The Scarlet Speedster alone by the 18th, so I'm also frustrated by everything else in life compiling.

So sorry again, I'll be back updating frequently from the 1st of June, I hope you choose to keep reading my works in the meantime and after.

Thank you for taking the time to read.


	9. Look (Sorry I'm flooding the front page)

Hey people of and AO3, I'm writing this note and attaching it to all of my stories with updates planned for anytime soon for a few reasons.

Firstly, to the people who have either reviewed or pm'd asking if I was ok, thanks for your concern guys, I'm fine, I just haven't updated for reasons I'll explain in a minute.

Secondly, to the reasons. There's several so bear with me please.

This isn't a permanent hiatus, don't worry, with no updates in about 3/4 months, you may believe it may be, and I'm sorry I didn't write this note a while back. In fact, I WILL begin writing again after….SEPTEMBER 19th, so worry not, I'll be back to updating as much as possible in FIVE WEEKS.

Now as to why it will be then and not several months ago.

Firstly, I have a full time job now, and as it involves much moving around and isn't a cushy desk job as some may call office work or the like, I'm usually too tired when I get home to write, and have to be out of the house shortly after waking the next day to get to my job of door to door fundraising for charity.

Secondly, whilst this job does give me weekends free, I haven't written much at all for three additional reasons.

Firstly, I said I was done with essays for uni, I kinda fibbed there. I have the big kahuna itself, the dissertation. I have to write about 98% of it still and its due September 19th, so any free time at all until then is solely for it I'm afraid.

Secondly, my laptop charger, to pardon my French as the saying goes, is fucked. Heck, I'm writing this now with less than an hour of charge and I have to add this note to all of my stories on both sites in that time, as my charger is that erratic it usually takes several hours to give me an hour of battery. I hope to be able to get a new charger either tomorrow or next weekend so that's something good at least.

Thirdly, I know you likely don't have this expectation, however I feel when my stories get a good reception or a fair few reads, there's the expectation that I have to update constantly, and that saps the fun out of writing a little for me. I understand, you likely don't have it, and it's also my fault for trying to update something like 10 fanfictions at the same time, however the fun of writing has slipped a little since May for myself.

I promised updates and of course you shall receive, I think I want to finish my works more than anybody who enjoys reading them will want them finished. However, those updates as you saw were not around May/June as I had hoped, they will likely begin at the back end of September to early October, however they WILL be coming.

Jesus, 500 words already, well that's everything really, thank you for taking the time to read this, and I will get on it again ASAP. Kind Regards to y'all. (I'm sorry, I keep watching and repeating Adam Sandler movies recently, and Ridiculous 6 is rubbing off on me)

PS. If anyone wants to write a good "Companions and the Doctors watch Doctor Who" fanfiction and actually get past about 7 episodes of it before giving up as all others seem to have done, please tell me if you start it and I will read it as soon as I hear.


	10. Nooo

Hey guys, not an update, though some are coming for some of the stories in the next few days and weeks. Just a question.

Right, some of my stories, such as Fifty Shades of Supercorp have been wildly more popular on AO3, whilst some, such as The Scarlet Speedster, have had a much better reception on FFN. So, I'm considering whether or not to have some stories exclusively on one platform and some on the other.

I will be running a poll to decide this, both on FFN and on my Fanfiction Twitter account.

Check 2050_official on Twitter to vote on the poll or search "StannisIsTheOneTrueKing" on FFN.

The poll will run for three days, starting from the publication of this note on all of my Arrowverse fics.

I hope you all had a good Christmas/Hannukah/etc and I hope you all have an amazing New Year


End file.
